oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
A Tail of Two Cats
Details Walkthrough You'll need to have your kitten or cat following you the whole time throughout this quest. Finding Bob Start the quest by talking to Unferth near the anvils, east of the games room. He will tell you to talk to Hild, who is more "technologically advanced". She will enchant your catspeak amulet, but needs five death runes for the enchantment. You can now right-click and open it to find Bob's location. It works somewhat like a compass - when facing north, rotate the whiskers to move the arrow direction and point it in the right direction. When you see the central cat's eyes light up, go in that direction to find Bob. He can be anywhere in RuneScape. Researching Bob's Past After finding Bob, talk to him. He will tell you that he's in love with Neite, but she has no idea what his origins are so she's not interested in him. Talk to Gertrude about Bob's family. She will tell you to research a warrior called Robert the Strong. In the Varrock library, talk to Reldo. He will tell you that Robert the Strong was much taller and stronger than any other man of his time. His longbow was six feet tall, and he fought immortal monsters known as the Dragonkin. He fought alongside Odysseus, a black panther. Go back and talk with Bob. He won't believe your (cat's) theory. Your cat will recommend discussing the situation with the Sphinx. Getting Help Talk to the Sphinx in Sophanem. The Sphinx will teleport Bob to Sophanem and hypnotize him. He will tell you that he really was Robert the Strong and will tell you a story (and show you a cut scene) where he fought a dragonkin. The Sphinx will teleport Netie to Bob, who will be impressed and fall in love. Bob will tell you to keep his owner busy by doing his chores. Bob's List Go back to Unferth's house in Burthorpe and do these chores: *Tidy house: Make Unferth's bed. This takes one mouse click and is the easiest chore. *Warm human: Use some logs on the fireplace and light it with your tinderbox. *Feed human: Use a bucket of milk and a chocolate cake on the table. *Tidy human: Use a pair of shears on Unferth. *Tend garden: Plant four potato seeds and wait about 35 minutes for them to grow. "Sickness" After you've done all of this, talk to Unferth again. He'll tell you that he's very ill and must see a doctor or a nurse. Talk to the Apothecary in Varrock. He will tell you that Unferth is a hypochondriac - he thinks that he's sick all the time even though he really has been tested for illnesses and it's all in his head. You need to use the placebo effect on him - wear a doctor's hat or nurse's hat (provided by the Apothecary) and some white robes, then give him a vial of water, claiming that it can cure any illness. Go back to Unferth's house and give him a vial of water. His "illness" will clear up. Finishing Using your amulet, find Bob again and talk to him. You'll see a cut scene about all of the journeys he went on with Neite, including a magic carpet ride in Sophanem, a conversation between Bob and the King Black Dragon (a player spoof known as R4ng3rno0b889 also tries to attack the dragon, but the dragon kills him instantly), and a journey on a pirate ship. You'll be teleported back to Burthorpe after the cut scene. After the cutscene, talk to Unferth to get a present from Bob. Reward *2 quest points *2 Antique lamps granting 2500 experience each in a skill above level 30. *Doctor or nurse's hat (you can switch by destroying your hat and requesting a new one from the Apothecary) *A rubber mouse toy (functions as a fun weapon at the duel arena) Trivia *The name of the quest "A Tail of Two Cats" is a reference to the Charles Dickens novel, "A Tale of Two Cities". If the name of the quest was changed from 'cats' to 'kitties' the pun would be more noticeable. *One of the scenes in the second cut scene shows a spoof scene of the movie Titanic. Tail of Two Cats